


Marry Me?

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Fluff, childhood AU, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been in love since they were six years old, and they let people know in the cutest way possible[FLUFF]





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fluff. Nothing but softness. Please enjoy

“Tommy! Tommy! We need your help” 

Tommy Merlyn looked up from the coloring book he was drawing in, “What’s up?” 

Oliver and Felicity exchanged glances, “Felicity and I are getting married” 

Tommy’s eyes went wide, “Woah really!?”

Oliver nodded his head, “Yeah! And we need your help to set the wedding up. Felicity is really good with computers, so we are gonna look up how to plan a wedding and then I guess that’s when we get married” 

Tommy shrugged, “Sounds like a solid plan” 

Oliver and Felicity ran hand and hand to his fathers office to access his computer. They weren’t actually getting married of course, but they were only six years old, what did they know? 

In an hour Oliver and Tommy had put on suits and Felicity had gotten on her favorite white dress. They had set up a little wedding ceremony in the backyard of the Queen mansion. Laurel, Sara, John, Lyla, and Roy were some of the neighborhood kids lucky enough to receive an invite to the wedding of their lives. Laurel, Sara, and Lyla all took turns hugging Felicity. 

“You look so pretty!” 

“Are you excited to marry Oliver?”

“Do your parents know?”

Felicity smirked, “Thank you. I’m very excited. I love him! Also no, he’s taking me to meet his parents after the ceremony. And I’ll take him to meet my mom tomorrow” 

The girls all giggled happily and handed Felicity her flowers. It was almost time for her to walk down the isle. 

Tommy, John, and Roy were all congratulating Oliver too. 

“I’m so happy for you buddy!”

“Are you excited to marry Felicity?”

“What is the first thing you’re gonna do once you get married?” 

Oliver smiled, “Thanks buddy. I’m super excited. I love her with all my heart. Well, I’m probably going to kiss her, then take her to meet my mom and dad” 

The boys all stared at Oliver in wonder. John Diggle’s parents had just gotten married a few months ago. So John would be officiating the ceremony since he was the only one who knew what to say. 

Laurel started playing music and that’s how the boys new it was time. The three girls walked out first, dropping flowers on the ground in their path. They went and stood next to the groomsman and then Felicity walked out. Oliver couldn’t contain his happiness. He was grinning from ear to ear. As soon as Felicity reached him he took both her hands in his and leaned down towards her, “You look really pretty” 

Felicity blushed, “Thank you”

John cleared his throat, “We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Megan Smoak. These two have been soulmates since as long as I can remember. It only seems fitting that we make it official. Oliver, do you promise to love Felicity when she’s sick and when she’s not sick?”

“Of course”

Felicity, do you promise to love Oliver when he’s sick and when he isn’t sick?” 

“Absolutely” 

“Okay now it’s time for the final part. Laurel, Tommy please give us the rings” 

Tommy and Laurel both pulled rings out of their pockets. Oliver and Felicity had bought them for each other out of gum ball machines. Oliver slipped the ring on Felicity’s finger and Felicity did the same to him. 

John took a deep breath, “Oliver , do you take Felicity to be your wife?” 

Oliver smiled, “I do” 

John looked towards Felicity, “Felicity, do you take Oliver to be your husband?” 

Felicity grinned, “I do” 

John looked at both of them, “Awesome! By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver you may kiss you bride”

Clapping and cheering erupted amongst the children watching. Oliver looked at Felicity and slowly placed a sweet peck to her lips. Felicity giggled and threw her arms around Oliver’s neck and hugged him tight, “I love you Oliver”. He smiled into her hair as he hugged her back, “I love you too Felicity” 

Afterwards, all the children who attended the wedding danced and drank out of their juice boxes. It was getting dark and most of the guests had to go back to their own homes for dinner. Around six o’clock it was just the newly weds and Tommy left. For support, Tommy agreed to go with them while Oliver introduced Felicity to his family. 

“Mom, dad. Can I have your attention?”

Both his parents stopped their conversation and looked at their son. 

“I’d like you to meet Felicity Smoak. She’s my wife” 

Moira’s eyes got wide and Robert coughed. “Oliver what did you just say?” 

“I said I would like you to meet my wife, Felicity” 

Felicity smiled at the adults staring down at her, “Its wonderful to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Queen” 

The two parents didn’t say anything for a moment, they were honestly a little taken back by the situation. Robert decided to take charge, “Oliver, son, Felicity is not your wife” 

The children stared up at the adults and Felicity’s lip started quivering. Oliver looked at her and then back at his parents with anger written all over his face. “Why would you say that! Of course she is my wife! I love her and John just married us! Tommy was there!”

Tommy nodded his head furiously, “It’s true Mr. Queen! They are married!” 

Robert was just about to continue scolding his son, when Moira put a hand on his shoulder, “Robert can I speak with you a moment?” Robert sighed and took a step back. Moira was talking to him in a hushed tone, “I think it would be best to just play along with this”

Robert scoffed, “Moira, the boy is too young to be married-“

Moira rolled her eyes, “Oh for goodness sakes Robert, he’s not actually married. But it’s very wholesome to see Oliver caring so much about something-someone. There’s no need to crush his spirits”. 

Robert sighed, “I guess you’re right” 

Moira turned around to find Oliver comforting a crying Felicity. He was holding her glasses in one hand while rubbing her back with the other. Tommy was standing on the other side of her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Moira kneeled down to their level and stuck out her hand. “Excuse me Felicity, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. My name is Moira, I’m Oliver’s mother”. Felicity sniffled but eventually looked up and shook her hand. 

Moira smiled at the young girl, “It’s very nice to meet the young lady who has stolen my sons heart. I’m sure you’re a wonderful girl for my son to want to love you so much” 

Felicity giggled and Oliver handed her glasses back. It was Roberts turn to kneel down to their height, “I believe we got off on the wrong foot Mrs. Queen, my name is Robert and it is lovely to meet you”. Felicity shook his hand and smiled. She turned to Oliver, “He called me Mrs. Queen!” 

Robert chuckled, “Well it seems only fitting since you married my son. You are a Queen now”. 

Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and rushed forward, hugging both Moira and Robert at the same time. Oliver and Tommy exchanged glances before deciding to join in on the group hug. 

When the three children let go the adults stood back up. “Felicity would you like to join us for dinner tonight? Tommy, you could too of course”. Felicity nodded her head enthusiastically, “I would love too!” 

Tommy quirked his head to the side, “will there be dessert?”

Moira chuckled, “Yes Mr. Merlyn, there will be dessert”. 

All three children screamed with joy. Oliver and Felicity sprinted towards the kitchen holding hands with Tommy following them close behind. 

Dinner went perfectly. Moira and Robert had come to love Felicity by the end of the night. She was polite, well spoken, and used table manners. Felicity was the sweetest little girl Moira had ever met, she was also wickedly smart for her age. The cutest thing had to be how she acted with Oliver though. She was patient and kind, and she couldn’t stop telling him she loved him. As far as Oliver goes Moira had never seen him act in such a way. He was caring and gentle with her, always looking out for her feelings and protecting her. Not to mention the constant reminder that he loved her. 

By the time dinner was over and dessert was finished it was time for Felicity to go home. Tommy wanted to stay but his father had already sent a car to take him home. Robert offered to drive Felicity home, but Tommy had already made arrangements for his car to drop her off. Oliver hugged Felicity tight and promised he would see her tomorrow. She gave a sad smile, “I’ll miss you in the meantime though”. Oliver slowly nodded, “Ill miss you too. Just remember I love you and will see you in the morning”. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, before following Tommy outside into the limo. 

Once the car pulled up to Felicity’s house she gave Tommy a quick hug goodbye before shuffling out of the car and walking inside her house. “Mom! I’m home” 

Donna Smoak walked out of the kitchen, “Oh baby you’re home late. Are you hungry? I made dinner?” 

Felicity started taking off her shoes, “No mom, I’m fine. I had dinner at the Queens”

Donna has a puzzled look on her face, “Sweetheart, were you at the Queen mansion this whole time?”

Felicity nodded her head, “Oh mom! I forgot to ask, is it okay if Oliver comes over tomorrow morning?” 

Donna thought for a moment, “Is that the boy you’ve been spending all your time with?”

Felicity nodded yes

Donna smiled, “Well I guess that’s alright. What time will he be coming over?” 

Felicity shrugged, “Sometime in the morning”. After that Felicity trudged her way to her room and got ready for bed. Getting married was tiring work, and she needed sleep if she was going to play with Oliver for the entire day tomorrow. 

She woke up bright and early, putting on one of her favorite baby blue dresses, before tying her hair up in a ponytail and putting her glasses on. 

When the doorbell rang she bolted out of her room. The second she opened the door she threw herself into Oliver’s arms. He, of course, hugged her back before excitedly showing her what he brought from home. “I brought a bow and arrow! That way when we go exploring today I can protect you!” 

Felicity blushed, “That’s very sweet. But first, you need to meet my mom”. Oliver nodded very seriously as Felicity took his hand in hers before walking towards her mom. 

She was in the laundry room, Felicity discovered. “Mom, I have someone I would like you to meet” 

Donna looked behind her and saw Felicity holding a little boys hand. The little boy stared nervously up at her. 

“Mom, this is my husband Oliver Queen” 

Donna’s eyes popped open, “hus-husband? Did you say husband?”

Felicity face never faulted, “Yes that’s right. Oliver is my husband, we got married yesterday” 

Donna stared at the children for a few seconds before gathering her bearings and extending her hand towards Oliver, “Well, it’s lovely to meet you young man”. 

Oliver shook Donnas hand before taking a step towards her, “It’s lovely to meet you too. I would just like you to know that I love Felicity very much and I promise to always protect her. Look I even brought this just in case!”. Oliver presented Donna with a plastic bow, and quiver filled with plastic arrows that had little suction cups on the end. 

Donna chuckled, “That sounds like a wonderful plan Oliver. As long as you promise not to shoot Felicity with one of those of course”. 

Oliver gave Donna the most serious look a six year old could give, “I would never hurt Felicity”

Donna’s heart melted, “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry, I was just joking. I know I’ve only just met you but I can already tell you would do anything for her” 

Oliver’s face stayed cold until Felicity put a hand on his shoulder, “Mom, Oliver and I are going to go exploring in the woods behind our house. Is that okay?” 

Donna watched as Oliver’s expression and and body language softened the second Felicity started talking. “That’s fine honey, just don’t go too far and make sure you’re home before dark. Oliver, I trust you’ll watch out for her” 

Oliver griped his bow a little tighter, “Of course Miss Smoak. I promise” 

Donna smiled at the little couple one last time before they ran outside. 

Oliver and Felicity returned just as the sun was setting. Donna has made Mac n Cheese and two bowls were set out for them on the table. The kids were eating dinner when the doorbell rang again. 

Donna smiled when she opened the door, “You must be the in-law?”

Moira chuckled, “Indeed I am. You can imagine my surprise when my son came up to me yesterday and told me he was married to your daughter” 

Donna snorted, “I honestly didn’t know they were so close. I had no idea about the wedding until Felicity told me this morning. I hope it’s not an issues for you?”

Moira waved her hand, “Not at all. It’s wonderful to see Oliver so happy. And Felicity is such a sweetheart” 

Donna put her hand over her heart, “Thank you so much. Oliver is such a gentleman. He’s been nothing but perfect around Felicity. They’re both eating dinner right now let me go get them”

Donna walked into the kitchen, the two children were having an animated discussion about what kind of dog they should adopt together. Donna hated to interrupt but, she didn’t want to keep Moira waiting. “Oliver sweetie, your mother is here. Are you ready to go?” 

Oliver stopped mid sentence and frowned, “But I don’t want to go. I want to stay with Felicity”. 

Felicity stood up from the table, “It’s okay Oliver. I understand if you have to go”. 

They dragged themselves to the door where Moira was waiting for them. Oliver turned to Felicity and pulled her into a hug. “I had so much fun with you today” 

Felicity hugged Oliver a little tighter, “I had fun with you too Oliver” 

After a while he finally let her go, “I love you Felicity. I’ll see you soon, I promise”. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Felicity smiled, “I love you too Oliver. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon”. She kissed his cheek too. She waved to him as he walked out the door and got into the limo. 

Lucky for them it was summer break, which meant they could spend every day with each other, and that’s just what they did. 

The Queens even took Felicity to Hawaii with them when they went on their annual family vacation. The two were inseparable. A better married couple than most adult husbands and wives. Then when summer ended, they walked to and from school together, and played with each other every weekend. It was like this for years... and it would stay like this for years to come. 

~14 years later~ 

Oliver stood tall at the end of the isle. Thea walked out dropping flower peddles all over the ground, then Laurel and Tommy walked with arms linked to stand next to Oliver. The music began to play and Felicity came out holding her mother’s arm. 

(Luckily for them, John Diggle was ordained, so he would be officiating the ceremony)

Everything was perfect, Tommy stood behind Oliver and Laurel stood behind Felicity while the couple held hands and said their vows. John made it official and the entire room exploded with cheers of congratulations. 

Tommy couldn’t help it, he leaned over to Laurel and just loud enough for them to hear whispered, “Just like the first time”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Comment your thoughts and opinions down below!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me for more Olicity content on:  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity   
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_


End file.
